


48. Alex calls Sam Worthington

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [48]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	48. Alex calls Sam Worthington

__**Sam Worthington gets a call from Alex**[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile) [ **skarsgard** ](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
**players only. backdated to February.**

Alex spends a good long time pacing his new vegetable garden, up and down the rows in between the raised beds. Late February in Los Angeles is generally not great 'ramble the outdoors' weather, but he kind of likes the chill -- likes the way it's shocking his brain out of its lazy patterns. For weeks he's been in a nasty rut, alternating between missing Luke damn near to the point of emasculating tears, and snarling at any mortal foolish enough to get in his way. Which is crappy of him considering that most of those mortals are cast and crew of his show. But it's like he just can't help it.

It takes him those few weeks to finally make up his mind about ringing up Sam. But once he decides, he can't do it fast enough, and he listens impatiently to Sam's phone ringing, all set to start cursing a blue streak if the call goes to voicemail.

Laying out on their back deck, half-asleep in a lounger, Sam cracks one eye open and reaches for his cell, peering at the display before finally answering. "Hey," he murmurs, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder and reaching for his beer. "Alex. How's it going?"

"It's... sorry, were you asleep?" Alex asks, pausing in his aimless pacing. He looks at his watch in surprise, then just shrugs.

"Just napping. I'm off today," Sam says as if that should explain everything. "No worries."

"Oh, okay." Alex stands there, one hand in his pocket. And it suddenly occurs to him that he has _no_ idea how to start this conversation. "It's your day off, and Ryan's not all over you?"

Sam smiles. "He went to the market to pick up some things for dinner. I'm sure he'll be over me when he gets back." He takes a sip of his beer then grimaces. It's gone warm in the sun.

"Okay." Alex kicks lightly at a tree trunk, then heads down the hill to his own patio, snagging a lounger by the pool. "I'm back on the True Blood set now. I mean, not today, obviously," he explains, "but I'm back to work. Everyone's pissed off at me."

"For what?" Sam asks, taking another drink anyway.

"Um. Because I'm pissed off at them?" Alex hazards a guess. "I don't know, it's like, my level of patience is directly proportional to how far away I am from Luke. Or indirectly proportional. Whatever, you know what I mean." He could say it in Swedish, he's pretty sure. And the point is simply that Luke is so damn far away right now, and has been for weeks.

Sam laughs. "Sorry. Okay. Now I get where you're coming from. I wasn't exactly at my best while Ryan was in Ireland."

"Yeah? And did everyone around you suddenly turn into a complete fucking moron? It's weird, isn't it?" That's right, Sam had mentioned something a little while back about Ryan going away on a writing trip; Alex had forgotten to ask how that went. Regardless, he figures that the most important thing now is just that the trip is _over_ , and Sam has his boy back.

Sam laughs even harder. "They didn't turn into morons. We turned into assholes," he says with a grin, polishing off his bottle of warm beer.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they got a lot stupider," Alex argues with a shake of his head. That's his story; he's sticking to it. "But Ryan's back now? Everything's good?"

"Yeah, it's great. I don't think we'll be doing that again though anytime soon," Sam says, wondering about grabbing another beer from the house. "What about you and Luke? How long are you apart for?"

"A couple months," Alex mutters, hearing the pout in his voice and trying to change it to a fierce frown, at the very least. "Fucking Hobbit."

"Completely apart?" Sam says, incredulous.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'm hoping to work around a gap in my shooting schedule to fly out there for a couple days, but then that'll probably be the last time I see him until I go to Sydney in April, for his birthday," Alex answers, dragging a hand through his hair. "And then he'll be stateside for a few days for a premiere, and I think after that he's back to New Zealand, but my season should be wrapping by then." He glares at the cloudless sky, and then tells Sam the completely obvious: "It fucking sucks."

"No kidding." Christ. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to be apart from Ryan for that long."

Alex nods, his jaw tight. The angrier he can keep himself, the less he feels like he'll just totally break down into a pathetic heap. "You, um. You feel possessive about him?" he asks, trying to wind his way around to the reason he called. Although bitching to Sam about how much he misses Luke has already been surprisingly therapeutic -- it's a rare opportunity.

"Damn right I do," Sam says without hesitation.

"But... you let me play with him," Alex points out, wondering just how Sam made that work. "I mean, I feel like I could fucking beat the shit out of anyone who has the nerve to even _touch_ Luke, you know?"

"I do know," Sam says. "If anyone touched Ryan without my permission, without me being there, I'd break every fucking bone in their body. But I'm also okay with sharing him on a limited basis with someone of my choosing because I know it doesn't change the fact he _belongs_ to me."

 _Fuck_. So, does that mean there's something wrong with Alex, then? "I... can't share him."

"Who said you have to?" Sam asks, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the lounger.

"...Just checking," Alex answers, still wary. "I want to make sure I'm not fucking him up. This is the first real D/s relationship Luke's been in, and I haven't seriously taken anyone under contract in years. I'm not always sure I'm doing what's best for him. And if I'm too possessive... I don't know." Alex isn't sure he _could_ be any other way than he is.

"Does he mind? Have you talked to him about it?" Sam asks, stretching, his phone tucked in against his ear again, as he stands.

"Kind of. We were at the Sydney Citadel last month, and some asshole was trying to negotiate with me for time with Luke," Alex explains, recalling that day by the swimming pool. "And after he finally fucking left, I told Luke there's no way I can share him right now. And he said he's okay with that." He rolls his eyes at himself. "But what the hell does he know? Maybe I'm overwhelming him with all this. I locked him down pretty fast."

"I think he probably knows a lot more than you're giving him credit for," Sam says, going back into the house. "He seemed to have his head on pretty straight when we were working together," he continues, choosing his words carefully. "I mean, he's the only one of us who's actually out - well, Ryan would be out if it weren't for me, but still - and it's not like he's in his twenties, he's only a few years younger than us."

Alex narrows his eyes. He's been trying not to think about Sam and Luke's history together, but now that Sam brings it up... "I've got to ask, what the fuck were you thinking, letting him go? He told me he was pretty into you."

Shit. Sam's not sure how to respond to that. "It just wasn't that serious for either of us. We fucked around and we were bloody good mates for the duration of the shoot but..." he pauses, sighing, "look, I always sensed he needed a firmer hand than anything I would have had to offer him. You guys seem so fucking well-matched, I don't think I could have come up with a better dom for him if I'd created one from scratch."

Whatever. Alex shrugs. He's not going to come right out and tell Sam he thinks he was an idiot; that would just be rude. Particularly since Sam just said something so nice about him. "And Ryan seems really right for you." He recalls what a shock it was to see how in tune Ryan was with Sam the first time Alex played with them. "He takes care of you."

"Yeah he does and we just clicked the moment we met," Sam says, grabbing another beer from the fridge. "Which is not to say we haven't had to work some things out but he means the fucking world to me. I can't imagine my life without him and I really don't want to."

Alex's mouth twists in a frown as he thinks about that. "You haven't mentioned love," he points out, hoping he's not overstepping his bounds by saying so.

Sam laughs. "I thought it went without saying," he says, shaking his head. "I don't know how he could mean the fucking world to me without me being in love with him, but yeah, head over heels. Fuck, Alex. I'm gonna _marry_ him."

"Right." Which is going to fuck the hell out of Sam's career, Alex has no doubt. But he doesn't need to fucking say _all_ the asshole shit that's on his mind, damn. "I had a really difficult time getting to that point," he says, sidestepping the issue entirely. "Where I... where I could tell Luke that I love him. Where I could even _be_ in love with him, shit. I fought that pretty hard." It still feels uncomfortable, simply admitting his emotions to Sam.

"Yeah. It took a while with Ryan too," Sam says, keeping it simple, just so Alex knows he's not alone. "But you've told him now, right? And you've got him collared."

"Right, yeah. God, I think I collared him more for my sanity than anything else," Alex answers, rolling his eyes at himself. "Do you and Ryan fight? I mean, Kate and I fought all the fucking time, but that was a totally different kind of relationship."

"Not very often," Sam says. "More when we first met and we were still working things out." He smiles, cracking open his beer and tossing the cap in the garbage. "You and Luke?"

"Um. Kind of." Kicking off his shoes, Alex plants his bare feet on the lounger and relaxes back. "Do you think Ryan loves you more than you love him?" He's not always been much of a linear thinker.

Sam frowns. It's not something he's ever really considered. "No, why?"

Alex shrugs. "I just wonder about things. Luke always seems so sure about everything, about his feelings and what he wants and all that. I don't think he's got any idea what I feel for him, though, you know?" he says, trying to explain. "Like, how deep it runs. I've tried to tell him--" _I want to fucking lock you up in a cage_ "but I doubt he gets it quite the way I mean it." Or Luke would run, certainly.

"Which is?" Sam prompts, going back outside, the patio doors slid closed behind him.

"God, I don't know," Alex sighs heavily, but there's a smile in his voice. "Naked and chained to the floor, seven days a week? Yeah, that might cover it."

Sam laughs. "Personally, I think that sounds totally natural," he says with a wide easy grin. "I settled for piercing Ryan's cock and tattooing his hole."

Alex blinks. Hard. "What kind of tattoo?" he asks, his mind hurtling into overdrive.

"It's a tribal sunburst design, in black, outlining his hole," Sam says with a wide grin as he plunks himself back down on his lounger. "Originally I wanted to get straight to the point and just put Property of Sam Worthington," he jokes, "but it's fucking gorgeous."

Now Alex's eyes narrow, and his teeth damn near grind in a sudden overwhelming rush of envy. God, a permanent mark, sexual in tone, for anyone to fucking see until the end of time... "Sounds cool," he says eventually, "nice job." And finally he admits, "I'm so fucking jealous." He laughs softly, dragging a hand through his hair.

Sam grins. "You could do something like that with Luke," he suggests. "Not necessarily tattooing his hole, but lots of actors have piercings, and other tattoos. You could keep it discreet but have it mean something to the two of you."

"Eh. Maybe," Alex says, trying to shrug it off. Like he doesn't already know he's going to fucking obsess over the idea now. "I think when Luke filled out his checklist for me, he said he didn't want any permanent marks. He could take a piercing out for work... I don't know, it's early for us. It's only been a few months." Christ, Alex is so fucking full of shit. "You and Ryan... I mean, you _know_ , at this point. I need to give him some time."

"Maybe. Sounds like you know what you want," Sam says. And he bets Luke does too. "Besides -- saying no to permanent on a checklist is a lot different from actually being asked by your sir."

Alex makes another non-committal noise. He realizes that Sam is right, though: he _does_ know what he wants. Already, and isn't that a trip? "So, when are you two going to be back in L.A.?" he asks, trying to move the conversation to neutral ground. Testing himself to see whether he's actually capable of not talking about Luke for twenty freaking seconds.

"We're back now," Sam says. "Sorry. I probably should've said but we've been kinda hunkered down. We should get together -- the three of us, four when Luke's back." He grins. "We could have dinner at Citadel. I know Ryan'd love to show off his new marks and you could find out what Luke thinks without having to ask him."

So that's a negative on the no-Luke front, then. "Yeah, that... yeah," Alex says with a nod. "That would be really good. Do you have a picture you want to send me of Ryan's tattoo, in the meantime? I'd really love to see it." And ordinarily that would probably just be a bizarrely inappropriate question, asking Sam for a pic of his boyfriend's naked ass... Kinky friendships can be funny things. No 'probably' about it.

"You want it now?" Sam asks. "I'm pretty sure I've got one on here." And with anyone else he'd ask Ryan first. Hell, probably wouldn't send it at all. But this is Alex.

"Oh, hell yeah," Alex agrees, sitting up in interest.

"Hold on a sec," Sam says, unlocking the folder containing all the kinky photos of Ryan he shouldn't be carrying around on his phone in the first place. He flicks through a few then chooses a really good shot of Ryan on all fours, his face obscured by his arm, his ass in the air, his cock hard and the tattoo visible in all its glory. "There you go. Sent."

"Okay." Alex takes his phone from his ear and checks Sam's message, and his eyes go wide. "Jesus Christ, Sam, that's fucking huge," he blurts out, staring. "When you said... fuck, I thought it would be small." _Fuck_. His cock throbs hard in his jeans and he rolls his eyes at himself, lifting the phone to his ear again. "Whose idea was that?"

Sam laughs. "Tattoo was mine, design was Ryan's. I let him pick but I had final approval."

Alex is still stunned. "...He knew it was going to be that big?"

"I'm not sure he knew it was going to be _quite_ that big but yeah, he definitely wasn't thinking it was going to be small." Sam nods, even though Alex can't see it. "The guy we had do it, Dan, through Citadel -- he took a whole bunch of really artsy pictures of it. Absolutely fucking gorgeous. Some in black and white too. I just got one framed for the playroom."

Blowing out a breath, Alex shakes his head, impressed. "Nice fucking job," he tells Sam once more. "That's really freaking classy. Was this before or after the engagement ring?"

Sam chuckles and takes a sip of beer. "Before."

"Wow. Then I'm _really_ impressed," Alex murmurs. "What about you? Has Ryan got any plans to mark you?" It's something that's been on his mind, this idea of a boy marking his sir.

"Yeah." Sam grins at the thought. "I told him I wanted to pierce his nipples, his cock, tattoo his hole and brand him. We said we'd talk some more about me getting something permanent for him when we get to the branding. Which we will. Well, I will. I want him to mark me."

"Are you thinking a tattoo?" A tattoo certainly seems like it would be the simplest option; as Sam said, tons of actors have them, and with a good make-up team, they aren't the slightest hindrance to a job. "And what did he get, a Prince Albert?" When Alex last hooked up with Sam and his boy, Ryan only had the nipple rings. Which, admittedly, were damn fucking enticing all on their own.

"Yeah, tattoo," Sam nods. "And yeah, he got a P.A. Dan moved him up to a larger size ring the last time we saw him. Feels fucking incredible when he's on top."

The flash of lust that shocks through Alex's body at those words takes him completely by surprise. "I've... shit. I've actually never been fucked by someone with a P.A. before," he says, thinking about it. "God, Sam. You are a fucking lucky man."

"I know." Sam grins like the cat that's got the cream. "I'm sure he'd be happy to fuck you though," he adds, eyes sparkling.

Alex coughs, but it quickly devolves into a snort of laughter. "Thanks, I'll... I'll keep that in mind," he promises.

Sam laughs. "Better yet, you could pierce your own boy and have him fuck you," he suggests, pausing then, curious. God knows there's already been enough TMI. "Have you had him fuck you?"

"Yeah, once," Alex replies absently, his mind caught firmly on the image of Luke with a pierced cock. _Christ_. He shakes himself back into reality. "I tried to take it easy on him because I didn't know how he'd handle it, like, psychologically. But it was fucking good." Blind-sided by a sudden thought, he raises an eyebrow. "Did he ever fuck you?" He's guessing not.

"No, but you guys have already been together way more than we were," Sam points out.

"Ah. Well, you missed out then," Alex tells him with a grin, and he figures they both know he's just pretending to rub it in so he can save a little face. That's okay; it can be tough enough dealing with your lover's old flame, and even more so if said former love interest is currently a friend. It's just easier to hate people like that.

"I'll bet I did," Sam says, taking another sip of his beer. "And with a possessive sir like you, I'm not ever going to find out, am I?"

"Nope." Alex's smile is damn near gleeful. No fuckin' shame. "What's your time table on the whole wedding thing, by the way? You said it was going to be a while."

"Four years?" Sam says, cringing just a little. He hates making Ryan wait but he needs this time to cement his career and hope like hell something maybe changes in Hollywood. "Well, less than that now. When we first started getting serious, I said we could revisit my coming out in five years and then I ended up proposing on our first anniversary, so I asked him to marry me in four years from December."

Alex's eyes widen and he stares blankly at the trees edging his patio. "Wow. I think that qualifies as 'a while,' yeah, you weren't kidding," he says softly. "Ryan... he's really fucking patient, huh? Willing to wait for you, at any rate."

"He knows I don't make promises I don't keep," Sam says. "But yeah, I still feel guilty. He wants kids, marriage, the whole nine yards, and I'm being fucking selfish because of my career."

"Kids? Fuck. I don't think Luke and I have ever even talked about kids," Alex says. When would they have? They've been way too busy fucking each other's brains out since they met. "I've never really thought about it. I always figured my brothers and my sister had that angle covered. But Luke's an only child... Shit." _Shit_. Maybe this is something they do need to talk about, Alex realizes. At some point. Surely it's too soon yet.

"Yeah, but aren't his parents ultra-religious?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Alex tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. He pushes to his feet and begins to pace back and forth along the long edge of his swimming pool. "So they'll almost certainly want grandchildren, I guess."

"Not necessarily," Sam says. "They know and accept he's gay, but that might not extend to kids, and you don't even know what he wants anyway."

"Yeah." Alex chews on his bottom lip, then shakes his head. "Do you even want children?" He's never thought about Sam as the paternal type. Granted, he's never thought about it at all.

"I didn't," Sam confesses readily. "But now, with Ryan, I don't know. I just want whatever'll make him happy and the idea's kind of growing on me. I think he'd be a good dad and I hope I'd be a good one with him."

"Huh." Alex still can't quite picture it. But what the hell does he know? "Maybe I should start myself off with some goldfish or something. See if I can manage that." Although, he hasn't killed off Luke's garden yet; surely that's a good sign.

Sam laughs. "Just as long as you don't try to ship them out to us whenever you go away."

"I think you go away more than I do," Alex replies, shaking his head with a chuckle. "And speaking of, I would like to see you guys before you head out again, if there's time. You're probably some of the few people in the world I can tolerate right now."

"When's good for you?" Sam asks. "Our calendar's pretty clear at the moment."

"That's cool. This weekend?" Alex asks after a quick mental consultation. "You can come for dinner and stay for drinks. If it's possible for Ryan to stay out of your lap for five minutes," he teases. Because fuck knows that will only make him jealous.

"This weekend's great. Do you want me to keep him out of yours as well?" Sam asks, totally fine with however Alex responds.

Alex snorts a laugh. "Yeah, that'd probably be best," he agrees. "I promised Luke I'd tell him if I fucked around with anyone else, and... I don't know if I'm ready to tell him that yet." He doesn't have the slightest clue how his lover would react. But he's pretty sure he doesn't want to drop a bomb like that when they're thousands of miles apart.

"No problem," Sam says with a grin, taking another sip of his beer. God knows Ryan'll approve. "So, Friday or Saturday? And when do you want us?"

"Let's say eight o'clock Friday," Alex decides. "That all right? And come hungry, because I always order too much food."

Sam's grin widens. He should've known better than to expect Alex would be cooking. "That's great. We'll see you then, mate."

"Awesome. See you," Alex says, grinning. He hangs up his cell, and realizes he feels a shitload better than he did before. _Awesome_.  



End file.
